<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Out by Illnoira666 (Erin330)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785835">Found Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666'>Illnoira666 (Erin330)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce, F1 1998, F1 2004, F1 2005, F1 2006, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Retirement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson finds out about Mika and Michael after Belgium 2004.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[August 29<sup>th</sup>, 2004, Stavelot, Belgium]</strong>
</p><p>Jenson just wanted to congratulate the now 7-time World Champion and thus went to the room the German was staying in. He should’ve known though that the Ferrari driver wouldn’t be alone. Yet he never expected to find his rival being nailed against a wall by a broad-shouldered short-haired blonde with a pretty nice round ass who was very much male.</p><p>Schumacher had a dick up his ass, moaning and screaming for his partner to fuck him harder. His face had pleasure written all over it, his mouth was open to release the sounds of his moans and his cheeks were flushed red.</p><p>The BAR driver blushed. He might not be shy when it came to sex but hearing or seeing others going at it while in their throws of passion was slightly different.</p><p>He’d congratulate Michael tomorrow, before everyone went off to Italy or to their families.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[August 30<sup>th</sup>, 2004, Stavelot, Belgium]</strong>
</p><p>Button saw the 2004 champion the next morning at breakfast, totally sexed up and happy.</p><p>Most people around would think he had a nice night with his wife, but the Brit knew different. It was weird though, knowing that one of your rivals was getting fucked by another man.</p><p>The man in question had been fairly tall, though not as tall as the German, but he had a sturdier build body and therefore able to fuck the Ferrari driver against a wall. He’d looked familiar though, as if Jenson had seen that man before somewhere. Maybe he was an engineer somewhere, but something told the BAR-driver that that was somewhat out of the question as it had to be someone close to the now 7-time World Champion in order to even have a fuckbuddy relationship. Any gay or bisexual driver wouldn’t trust a random person, in fear of their secret getting out, so a close friend it was at least.</p><p>“You look deep in thought.” someone suddenly said, which made Jenson jump up. “Something bothering you? Nothing bad I hope?”</p><p>The Briton from Frome turned to find one of his fellow countrymen. “No, nothing bad. Just something that popped up in my mind about the race yesterday… about my tyre failure. Mine was similar to yours and Montoya’s, but I crashed against Baumgartner.”</p><p>“That was just very unfortunate.” DC said with a sigh. “I could’ve done way better than seventh, if it weren’t for that tyre de-lamination and a broken front wing on lap 38 before that safety car.”</p><p>“All just what-ifs, but motorsport is literally the most unreliable thing ever invented.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>The BAR-driver looked around the room. He saw many drivers, engineers, media spokesmen and even former drivers who’d been invited to watch things unfold at Spa. Then, he spotted a former McLaren driver and a 2-time World Champion sipping his tea on one of the tables in the corner. Häkkinen.</p><p>As the Finn turned away to talk to Barrichello, Button’s eyes went wide with realization.</p><p>The man fucking Schumacher against the wall yesterday… it had been the former Finnish driver.</p><p>“Jenson? Is something wrong? You’re pale!” stated David, quite concerned.”</p><p>“I… I just need some air.” and the Briton walked straight to the doors leading to the outside garden.</p><p>Schumacher and Häkkinen… how the fuck had he missed that in 2000 and 2001? Jenson now remembered all those lustful looks during the podiums they shared… San Marino, Silverstone, Nürburgring, Hungaroring, Spa, Monza and Suzuka in 2000 and then in 2001 at Montreal, Silverstone and Indianapolis… <em>dang</em>!</p><p>“You alright kid?” someone asked.</p><p>The Briton from Frome turned around to see the now 7-time World Champion with a glass of water in his hand… but he could only see his debouched face. “I know about you and Mika.” he just blurted.</p><p>The Ferrari driver’s eyes went wide with shock, and fear.</p><p>Jenson looked at the ground in shame. “Sorry, shouldn’t’ve said that.”</p><p>“How did you find out?” the German asked, sounding sad.</p><p>“I… uhm… accidentally walked in on you last night.”</p><p>“Oh? So, you weren’t spying on me?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>It seemed to relax the Champion. “I hope you won’t say anything to the media?”</p><p>Button shook his head. “Certainly not. What you do in your bedroom is private.”</p><p>Michael seemed to be happy with that answer. And the younger driver could very much imagine why… Formula One was a very masculine sport, everyone involved maintained a heterosexual image.</p><p>“So… how did it even start? Between you and Mika?” the 24-year-old asked.</p><p>Schumacher let out a deep breath. “Hard to say when exactly we started to have feelings for each other, but it all just exploded after Suzuka in nineteen-ninety-eight, when Mika became Champion.”</p><p>The BAR driver was curious. “What happened.”</p><p>“I went to congratulate him after the celebrations and I… uhm… found Mika masturbating on his bed.” the 7-time World Champion blushed as he recounted the experience in his head. “And it… went from there.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Memory Begins*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[November 1<sup>st</sup>, 1998, Suzuka, Japan]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael had graciously accepted his defeat, acknowledging that Mika had been the more consistent driver when it came to points scoring since they had both three retirements to their name. If he hadn’t crashed in Belgium or had that 10<sup>th</sup> place in Monaco, things could’ve been different. But it was done, the Championship was over, and the Finn had won it with exactly 100 points.</em>
</p><p><em>And now, the German was walking to his rival’s hotel room near the Suzuka circuit to congratulate Mika on his amazing performance and winning the Championship. He didn’t quite know though what he’d expected to happen in Mika’s room. Maybe some hugs, but certainly not </em>this<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>The bottle of champagne was left somewhere in a random spot and forgotten about, Mika had thrown his clothes in a corner and was lying on the bed totally naked and a hand stroking his erect cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And those icy blue eyes looked straight at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The German was frozen in place, like his blood had been replaced with ice. He felt his face turn red in embarrassment for walking in during a private moment, even if jerking off was very normal for grown men. He wanted to turn away, leave the room and forget what he just saw. Instead, he stayed in place and watched his rival wank himself off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mika’s body was gorgeous. Muscled in all the right places, beautiful hips and a mouth-watering cock… the former Champion felt his cock harden too, which caused him to panic on the inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Finn’s eyes were still on him and the new champion motioned at him to come closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schumacher’s body seemed to have a will of its own, walking over to the bed the naked man was lying on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael was breathing hard now, and his heart was beating faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Häkkinen pulled his rival onto his lap, his naked erection now against the clothed one of his rival. He had an evil grin on his face, his eyes glinting with an unknown emotion. “I suppose you wanted to congratulate me? You can do it now, if you want.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yes, that… is what I wanted.” the German didn’t quite know what to think as Mika’s strong hand disappeared into his pants and grabbed his hard cock. He let out a moan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know, you can say no.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the former Champion couldn’t say no. Somewhere deep inside him… he wanted this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly and sensually, Mika removed his rival’s shirt before rolling the other man on his back on the bed, placing his own naked chest on top of Michael’s and started erotically kissing the rival beneath him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schumacher felt so goddamn confused right now. He’d never liked men before, not the beautiful models or actors, then why was Mika different?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mika’s kisses and touches just felt so good and he breathed even harder when everything below his waist got removed by those large hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still good?” was whispered by the Finn into his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Michael replied, very breathy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’ll proceed.” and the kissing and touching continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their dicks were sliding together, drawing moans from both men.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the McLaren driver’s tongue went inside the 2-time champion’s mouth as his hands travelled elsewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The German heard the cap of a bottle snap off before feeling a finger prod at his anus. He shuddered in both anticipation and fear. His body wanted this; he just wasn’t able to push his colleague off of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll want to return to me to feel like this again.” Mika stated, sounding very smug and self-confident. “I promise you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that finger entered him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael was a hundred percent sure he should’ve screamed at the intrusion, and he would have, had that finger not hit something inside of him that shot an electrical impulse of pleasure to his brain that caused him to moan instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to enjoy fucking you.” the Finn growled as he began moving his finger. “Every time you see me now, you will remember how your body reacted to me like this.”</em>
</p><p><em>Schumacher knew his rival was right. Just the thought of that cock inside of him made him want to moan like a whore, as did the thought of Mika taking </em>that<em> virginity.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bit by bit, one finger became two… and the German was just surprised how pleasurable the experience was, mewling as his asshole was stretched to soon accommodate a fat dick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The new World Champion started kissing upwards as he removed his fingers and slicked up his dick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anticipation clouded his mind and Michael just wanted Mika to hurry up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Mika entered his anus, the German’s body shook uncontrollably. Once Mika was completely inside of him, a tear from the pain rolled down his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will make you feel like you’ve never felt before.” the sturdy male whispered in his rival’s ear. “No woman can ever make you feel the way I do.” and he retracted his cock half-way and shoved it back in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Ferrari driver was moaning like a cheap whore who just needed dick. He felt like there was fire burning inside of him and release was the only way he could cool down. A certain spot inside his rectum made his hole spasm and Mika was very fond of hitting that spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schumacher didn’t last long, and he came untouched. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so… exhausted after sex… probably when he was a teenager. His Finnish rival stayed inside of him and was currently kissing his upper torso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why… did you do this?” his voice was hoarse already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To see whether you were interested in me.” the McLaren driver replied as he started sucking hickeys on his sexual partner’s neck. “If you weren’t, you would’ve left the moment you saw me, or pushed me off of you and called me an ugly word for homosexual. I took a gamble.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael smiled and closed his eyes. “A Champion by nature.” he let his own arms travel up Mika’s muscled body towards that blonde mop of hair and pulled the other man down for a kiss.</em>
</p><p><em>Mika tasted like champagne with a hint of something minty, and the Ferrari driver </em>liked<em> it.</em></p><p><em>Corinna didn’t taste like this… oh God, </em>Corinna<em>! </em>His wife<em>! He was cheating on her, </em>with a man<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>“What’s suddenly gotten into that beautiful head of yours?” the Finn asked, voice husky and deep.</em>
</p><p><em>“I can’t believe I just cheated on my wife with you.” the driver from Hurth said, tears appearing in his eyes. “My </em>pregnant wife<em>. Oh God, what will she think of me now?”</em></p><p>
  <em>It didn’t quite seem to bother the 1998 Champion, he was even smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you enjoying my misery?” Schumacher felt hurt and was angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mika shook his head. “I’m not a sadist.” he then let out a breath. “I’ll confess that I do really like you, I’d marry you right here and right now if that were possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Weren’t you going to marry that one girl I’ve seen by your side a couple times?” the German asked, frowning in confusion at the current situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Erja? Oh, no.” Häkkinen shook his head. “My parents wanted me to marry her. It would make me look like a respectable man, but sadly I just couldn’t love her, as I am a lover of men. And you, Michael, have been my crush since the day I first saw you in those light blue Benneton overalls, you were so cute.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Michael blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But if you really care about your wife so much, I’ll let you go after tonight, and you can just forget what transpired between the two of us.” the Finn then told; his tone much more serious. “As long as you know that I will cherish this night, the night I had you beneath me in my bed and looking so delicious as I stretched and fucked your ass.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When that was said, the man on top started sliding in and out of the German’s rectum again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Schumacher moaned again as Mika’s dick found his sensitive spot again. He was still incredibly sensitive, and Mika used that sensitivity to draw many orgasms out of his rival before chasing his own pleasure by fucking that rival hard and emptying his balls inside of Michael’s rectum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The 2-time world champion was exhausted when Häkkinen had finally cum inside of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” the man from Vantaa sighed. “I will always lust after you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Memory Ends*</em>
</p><hr/><p>Button smiled. “I hope you’re happy with him.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “We are, we’re even planning to get married as soon as my divorce from Corinna is finalized next year. I never quite understood why divorces have to take so long if it’s a mutual decision.”</p><p>“You told Corinna about it?”</p><p>The 2004 Champion nodded. “I told her last year, before Christmas. I just felt I had to be honest with her, that I was cheating on her with a former rival, had been for five years. I think she was just glad I confessed, she didn’t scream at me or anything. We decided to get a divorce in the summer, neither of us wants to live a lie.”</p><p>“If you get married, send me an invite?” Jenson asked.</p><p>Schumacher laughed. “I’ll put your name on the list.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[November 5<sup>th</sup>, 2004, Hurth, Germany]</strong>
</p><p>His palms were kinda sweaty though.</p><p>Michael was way more nervous to tell his brothers and parents about his divorce from Corinna. He truly didn’t know what they’d think of him afterwards. Ralf would probably call him a dick for cheating on Corinna, which he would gladly admit to. Cheating was a dick move.</p><p>“You’ve been very silent since you returned.” Ralf commented and raised an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong? You just won a seventh championship.”</p><p>“It’s not about racing, Ralf.” the older brother told, sighing. “But there is something I should tell you.”</p><p>“You can tell us anything honey.” their mother said, and their father nodded. “We won’t think anything bad of you.”</p><p>“I sincerely hope that, even after this.”</p><p>Sebastian frowned. “You didn’t murder someone, or did you?”</p><p>The 35-year-old shook his head. “No, I haven’t killed anyone. No, it’s… Corinna and I are getting a divorce.”</p><p>Everyone in the room seemed stunned.</p><p>“Guess I wasn’t expecting that.” the younger F1 driver said. “How come? What happened?”</p><p>Michael leaned back against the backrest of the couch he was sitting on. “I… I cheated.”</p><p>“You <em>asshole</em>.” Ralf spat. “How could you do that to her?”</p><p>The 7-time World Champion sighed. He knew at least someone would ask that. “It was an accident the first time, before I realized I loved them… more than I’ve ever loved someone.”</p><p>His father gave his oldest son a disappointed look, making Michael feel pretty ashamed.</p><p>“Do we know her?” Elizabeth asked.</p><p>“She’s uhm… a <em>he</em> actually.”</p><p>Stahl blinked. “I’ll be damned! I didn’t know you liked guys.”</p><p>“I was quite surprised too.” the oldest brother told. “Guess you never quite know everything.”</p><p>Rolf raised an eyebrow. “How long has Corinna known?”</p><p>“I told her last year. But it took us a while to get everything sorted before filing for divorce. She’s telling her family right now, and we’ve already broken the news to Gina and Mick.”</p><p>“I’m at least glad that things are sorted out.” his mother said, placing her right hand on her son’s left one. “But how come? I’ve only ever seen you looking at girls.”</p><p>“I know it’s sudden, but it’s just something about him, something that draws me to him time and time again. I just couldn’t stay away.”</p><p>“Do we know the guy?” the other Schumacher brother asked.</p><p>The Ferrari driver nodded. “You do. You and I have been on the podium with him three times before he retired from Formula One. Last time was Canada in two-thousand-and-one.”</p><p>“Wait… you and <em>Häkkinen</em> are doing the horizontal tango?!” Ralf exclaimed.</p><p>“You could say it that way.”</p><p>Elizabeth squeezed her son’s hand. “Are you happy with him?”</p><p>“Very, mother. I really can’t describe the feeling though.” Michael replied.</p><p>“Then I am happy for you too. You’re my son and I love you, but I truly hope Mick and Gina won’t be the ones suffering. They’re still young children.”</p><p>“We’ll both look out for them, and they’ll have Mika now too. It’s not like I’m throwing them away, I still love them both very much.”</p><p>“And I don’t doubt that, I just don’t want them to reject you.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Summer Break, 2005]</strong>
</p><p>It was after half the season was over, after Hungary where he took second behind Räikkönen and where Ralf had taken 3<sup>rd</sup>, that his divorce from Corinna was finally finalized.</p><p>Michael moved his remaining stuff to the home he and Mika had bought together where they’d spend time with his children when they were going to school. The rest had already been moved to their shared home in the mountains of Switzerland.</p><p>And about a week before the race at Magny-Cours, Michael and Mika married in a private ceremony for invited guests only which were their family and close friends.</p><p>It was a nice summer day when the wedding happened.</p><p>Ralf was Michael’s Best Man, and Mika Salo was the Best Man for the other groom. Sebastian, Jenson and Nina were the pair’s witnesses. Mick was the ring bearer and Gina the flower girl.</p><p>That day, their happiness would remain unbroken as they celebrated their love.</p><hr/><p>But, as always, the press had been digging again and found out about the 7-time World Champion’s divorce and total separation from his wife… and it appeared in many tabloids in the week leading up to the French Grand Prix, so everyone in the paddock knew about it.</p><p>People looked at him weird on the Wednesday he arrived, people from other teams, the media people who were already present, Barrichello and even his own engineers!</p><p>It was as if people expected him to be <em>perfect</em>. Perfect both on <em>and</em> off track. And he wasn’t.</p><p>But things took a worse turn at the Thursday conference.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[June 30<sup>th</sup>, 2005, Magny-Cours, France]</strong>
</p><p>Michael was sitting on Fernando’s left, with Kimi on the other side of the current Championship leader.</p><p>Webber, Button and Coulthard were sitting in that order on the upper row above Kimi, Nando &amp; Michael.</p><p>
  <em>“Question to Michael; I’m sure you’ve heard the speculations that were made flying around since your divorce was announced. Would you perhaps clarify on the situation?”</em>
</p><p>The defending Champion shrugged. “It was a mutual decision from me and Corinna. We both knew we wouldn’t be able to stay together, not even for the kids. I still love her, but my heart belongs to someone else, and keeping up the façade wouldn’t be good for either of us.”</p><p>
  <em>“So, you admit that the infidelity was on your part?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes. I was the one who cheated.” Schumacher would rather talk about the upcoming weekend, but media liked gossip and speculation, and he’d rather not encourage that.</p><p>“Question to Michael; I notice you are still wearing a wedding band, how come?”</p><p>The 7-time Champion looked down at his left hand. “Well, I got remarried two weeks after my divorce from Corinna was finalized.”</p><p>“Why so fast?”</p><p>Michael knew all eyes were on him, and he knew what they thought. He smiled at it.</p><p>Of course the media would think he cheated on Corinna with a younger woman and perhaps got her pregnant, and therefore their hasty marriage so their baby would be legitimate.</p><p>“We were already planning our wedding after I told Corinna about my affair, and I just wanted to be married to the man who stole my heart away.”</p><p>The room falls in an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>And in the first time since forever, the Finn on the other side of the current championship leader raised an eyebrow. “Huh? I wouldn’t’ve guessed you liked men.”</p><p>“Sometimes it just needs a specific person for you to realize it.” the reigning champion told, once more looking at his wedding band. In the corner of his eye, he could see Alonso’s face and sighed inwardly.</p><p>“Jenson, switch with me.” the Spaniard demanded.</p><p>The Briton raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell would I do that?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to sit next to a faggot.”</p><p>“<em>Nando</em>!” Webber snarled.</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Again, the German leaned forward to state something. “Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I’m apparently making people uncomfortable by being in love with another man. It seems that the situation demands I leave.” he shoved his seat back, stood up, and left the press conference through the back door.</p><p>Button made a facepalm. “Nando, you might be our friend, but that was a dick move. I’m going.”</p><p>“Right behind ya.” and the Aussie left too.</p><p>This left three people remain in their seats.</p><p>David had stared after his colleagues before looking over to Kimi, who’s eyes said it all.</p><p>As if it was previously decided, both the McLaren driver and the Red Bull driver left the conference as well.</p><p>This left Alonso and five empty seats, with the cameras still rolling.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[July 1<sup>st</sup>, 2005, Magny-Cours, France]</strong>
</p><p>The atmosphere had changed even more when Michael arrived at the Ferrari garage on the Friday morning before the first practise session.</p><p>Mechanics gave him a wide berth, and preferably not even speaking to him. But Schumacher was still their driver, so they had to in order to not drop even more positions in the Constructor’s Championship.</p><p>Barrichello looked as if he wanted to say something, but it was not the right place nor time to do so.</p><p>“You okay?” the Brazilian asked once the two drivers were alone in a changing room.</p><p>“Well enough. I can ignore it.” the 7-time Champion told as he got out of his racing suit and Nomex. He just wanted to leave the damn place.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the engineers, guess they still have that overly traditional mentality.”</p><p>The German shook his head as he threw on a team t-shirt. “Nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll congratulate you and your new hubby.” Rubens said.</p><p>“Thanks, and thanks for being normal.”</p><p>The second driver shrugged. “I may be Catholic, but it’s not my business what someone does behind that bedroom door. Hell, you could be fucking both Corinna and your new husband in a threesome and it would still not be my business.”</p><p>Michael laughed at that. “I’m sure there are some drivers on the grid who’ve had two girls in the same bed on the same night together! Or two men. Wouldn’t put it past Coulthard or Button to try that.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that mental image!” Barrichello playfully shouted before laughing too.</p><p>The reigning Champion was just glad he could talk normally to his teammate, even if his engineers were first class dicks and assholes towards him.</p><hr/><p>It was in his motorhome that Todt approached Michael.</p><p>“I’m afraid I have bad news.” the Frenchman told, at which the driver raised an eyebrow. “The top layer of Ferrari’s management has decided not to extend your contract. Two-thousand-and-six will be your last.”</p><p>To be honest, this didn’t surprise the German driver at all. “Guess it was to be expected.”</p><p>“I’ve tried my best Michael, but they won’t let me keep you.”</p><p>Schumacher wove it away. “I was planning on retiring within a couple years anyway.”</p><p>“I’m truly sorry it had to be like this, and not of your own decision.”</p><p>The 7-time World Champion shrugged. “I get it, I’m a bisexual man that gets fucked in his ass by a former rival and that doesn’t fit with Ferrari’s image.”</p><p>Jean’s eyes went wide. “Former rival? Is it someone who recently retired?”</p><p>“He’s been out for almost four seasons now.”</p><p>“You mean… <em>Häkkinen</em>?”</p><p>Michael nodded. “Yup, that’s my hubby.”</p><p>The Ferrari team principal looked stunned for a little bit. “Well… guess I should congratulate you on getting married. I hope you’ll be happy together.”</p><p>“I hope so too, Jean.”</p><hr/><p>Some colleagues passed by too, most of them offering support, or at least saying that Alonso shouldn’t have said that. Button and Webber stopped by together, and the Briton was still fuming with rage.</p><p>“Seriously, who the fuck does he think he is?!” the BAR driver exclaimed.</p><p>“An asshole, that’s what he is.” the Aussie murmured and shook his head. “He really shouldn’t have called you a faggot. It’s just plain wrong.”</p><p>“Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” the Ferrari driver said with a light smile.</p><p>“How long will you stay here? In this… environment?” Mark asked.</p><p>“I’ll serve out my contract and then I’m gonna retire in the mountains of Switzerland and be a full-time dad to Mick and Gina. Maybe Mika and I decide to adopt a kid or two, nothing’s set in stone.”</p><p>The dark-haired driver gave his colleague a sympathetic look. “I can only imagine how you feel. But I guess we should all remember everyone has a darker side to them.”</p><p>Schumacher raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The Williams driver looked a bit sheepish. “Let’s just say I’ve fallen in love with one of Marko’s protégés… and he’s turning eighteen this Sunday.”</p><p>“You dirty old man!” Jenson almost shouted, but both his colleagues knew he was saying that jokingly.</p><p>“Guess I am.” Webber said with half a smile. “But I really like the kid, I can’t deny that.”</p><p>“Just… if you fuck him, use a condom.” the Briton said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[September 10<sup>th</sup>, 2006, Monza, Italy]</strong>
</p><p>Still in the running, that was good.</p><p>Michael was smiling and waving at the enormous mass of Tifosi who were screaming and yelling down below for their driver on the podium, all wearing red and chanting the Italian national anthem.</p><p>There were only two points currently between Schumacher and Alonso, and he definitely had a shot at winning an 8<sup>th</sup> championship, which would be his 6<sup>th</sup> for Ferrari. It would be good to end his career that way before retiring with Mika, even though second wouldn’t be bad either. At least this year he had way more of a fighting chance than he did last year.</p><p>“How does it feel to win in front of so many Ferrari fans once more?” Mika was their podium interviewer, and few knew what he was planning on doing.</p><p>“It’s… incredible as always. I’m certainly going to miss this part, passionate fans, the atmosphere… yeah, this is what I’m going to miss. But I’m certainly going to enjoy retirement.”</p><p>The Finn hummed as he stepped closer. “So certain?”</p><p>“Well, I do have a husband now. I’m certainly going to enjoy my life now.” and Schumacher kissed his husband in front of Räikkönen and Kubica, the cameras that were focussed on them for the viewers at home and the thousands of Ferrari fans.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[March 18<sup>th</sup>, 2007, Engelberg, Switzerland]</strong>
</p><p>It had been a weird kind of winter for Schumacher. For years, the winter was necessary to prepare for the next season, to return even more competitive than the year before. But not this year.</p><p>He was retired now, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Formula One would start without him in Australia. But he’d won the 2006 championship. Marginal, as there were only 2 points between him and Alonso once the race in Brazil ended. Had Alonso won that Grand Prix, the Spaniard would’ve taken that championship.</p><p>Instead, his new life was with Mika and their adopted son Tommi in the mountains of Switzerland.</p><p>Gina and Mick had stayed during their Christmas vacation and would also spend their other vacations with their father, that was how Corinna and he’d divided the time for now.</p><p>Tommi was still a baby and required a lot of attention, which wasn’t new to the 8-time world champion as he was already a father of two. And teaching Mika how to change a baby had been quite hilarious the first times around.</p><p>Right now, the pair was having a little lie in with their adopted son in between them, still sleeping.</p><p>“I reckon he’s gonna cry within now and five minutes, probably nappy.” the Finn grunted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s my turn to change him.”</p><p>Another grunt came from the 2-time world champion.</p><p>“You’re so adorable.” and Michael kissed his husband.</p><p>Yeah, he could get used to his new life of retirement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>